Soul Divas Tour
The Soul Divas Tour was a co-headlining concert tour by American recording artists Dionne Warwick, Natalie Cole and Whitney Houston. The tour was a one-month trek that started on July 7, in Hamburg, Germany. The tour was created and initiated by Felix Scheuerpflug and the team of the Welldone Agency. The exclusive promoter was Tchibo, with tickets only available on Tchibo.de. Houston, who was featured as the main headliner, also toured Thailand, Hong Kong, and China without Cole and Warwick, adding a few more dates through late July. This marked the first time the three singers embarked on a tour together. Highlights of the tour, included duets with Warwick and Houston, also Cole and Houston duet on Cole's number-one R&B hit "This Will Be". After Whitney's set, all three ladies would appear together to sing Warwick's worldwide hit, "That's What Friends Are For". At the time of the tour, entertainment media mentioned that the tour would arrive in North America, but was soon postponed until further notice. Setlist: Dionne Warwick "They Long to Be Close to You" "Walk On By" "Anyone Who Had a Heart" "This Girl's in Love with You" "I Say a Little Prayer" "What the World Needs Now Is Love" "I'll Never Love This Way Again" "HeartBreaker" Natalie Cole "Tell Me All About It" "What a Diff'rence a Day Made" "The Very Thought of You" "Unforgettable" "Miss You Like Crazy" "Mr. Melody" "I've Got Love on My Mind" "This Will Be" Whitney Houston "If I Told You That" "Get It Back" "You Light Up My Life" Medley: "Saving All My Love for You" / "The Greatest Love of All" / "All at Once" / "You Give Good Love" "Superstar" / "Never Too Much" (Tribute to Luther Vandross) "Step by Step" Medley: "Wishin' and Hopin'" / "Alfie (performed with Dionne Warwick)1 Medley: "Heartbreak Hotel" / "It's Not Right But It's Okay" "My Love Is Your Love" "I Go to the Rock" "This Will Be" (performed with Natalie Cole) "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" "How Will I Know" "I Will Always Love You" "I'm Every Woman" "That's What Friends Are For" (performed by Natalie Cole, Whitney Houston and Dionne Warwick) Houston's set included a tribute to close friend Luther Vandross, performing his classic tunes "Never Too Much" and "Superstar". Vandross at the time was in a rehabilitation center recovering from a stroke he'd had in 2003. July 7 and 11: Hamburg, and Oberhausen, Germany, Whitney and Dionne sang a duet of "Wishin' and Hopin'"; Cole and Houston dueted on Cole's number-one R&B hit "This Will Be", and for the closing finale, "That's What Friends Are For" was performed by all three. Additional dates was set in Asia. Due to scheduling conflicts, Houston performed the remaining dates without Dionne Warwick and Natalie Cole. Whitney performed shows in Thailand and China. July 19: in Bangkok, Whitney performed "Amazing Grace" followed by "I Go to the Rock". July 22 and 25: during the shows in Shanghai and Beijing she performed "The Battle Hymn of the Republic".